Bigby's Clenched Fist
Description A giant hand appears and attacks the target, once each round for the duration of the spell. Each hit causes 1d8+11 points of bludgeoning damage to the target and if they fail their saving throw they are stunned for that round as well. Bug Notes x0_s0_bigby4.nss The the oCaster parameter in the function isn't needed, the functions in this script, the caster will always be OBJECT_SELF. Line 107: This spell doesn't use the NWN2 ApplyMetamagicDurationMods() and ApplyMetamagicDurationTypeMods() functions. Working Notes The attack roll is done using this calculation: Caster Roll: 1d20 + Spellcasting Ability Modifier + Caster Level + 11 - 1 DC: Target's AC This is seemingly the easiest check in the world ever. At the time a normal wizard can cast this spell, with the bare minimum caster level and ability score, the bonuses would be very high: * Level 15 caster * +4 from minimum 18 intelligence or charisma * +11 from the hands strength bonus (33) * -1 from the hands size (counts as being Large) This gives +29. With a d20 roll, this minimum bonus gives a +30. With NWN2s less stacking rules, 30AC at level 15 may, for many, be quite high. The main reason the roll is so good is that the caster's spellcasting ability modifier and the hand's own ability modifier apply for the attack; making it better then any fighter doing it! One big note: Apart from the fact the caster must be able to see the target for the spell to affect them to start with, Concealment is ignored, making this a powerful spell against creatures with concealment protections. This check occurs every round, including the initial round. If the target has been struck, they take 1d8 + 11 non-magical bludgeoning damage - then they must also make a fortitude save else be stunned for 6 seconds. The spell resistance only applies when first cast on the target. If it is resisted, the spell fails entirely. Gameplay Notes This spell has the attack roll pretty much in the bag for most enemies. The damage is not as great as a single-shot spell, but since it does it over many rounds, for spellcasters that means additional concentration checks unless they have damage reduction spells. The main part of the spell is the fortitude-based stun. It acts a lot like Paralysis does, and simply has a fortitude save every round, else the target is stunned for that round. Very useful against creatures with lower fortitude saves to keep them still and hopefully constantly damage them. Rogue-based characters, and Mages such as Wizards are prone to being heavily affected by this spell. However, this is a single-target spell, and against high fortitude creatures, it is nigh on useless for the stunning. The damage output isn't great, especially if it misses or rolls low, but if all the attacks hit, at level 15 it has a possible 15d8 + 165 total damage spread across the 15 rounds of effect. External Links * 3.5E SRD Clenched Fist